


Saving Sensei

by TBCat



Series: Shisui Sensei's Team 8 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCat/pseuds/TBCat
Summary: Shisui did it. He raised three clan brats into full-grown chuunin, and now he doesn't have to deal with Team 8 anymore. The only problem is that he misses them.Luckily, Shisui has just the mission for a little team bonding. They might even be able to complete the mission without bloodshed and fire!
Series: Shisui Sensei's Team 8 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Saving Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won't make much sense without reading the previous works in the series. 
> 
> There is a time skip between the previous works and this one; Team 8 are all Shippuden sized and chunin.
> 
> I'm not going to add the character tags for the antagonists until I actually post their first appearance; I want y'all to guess who it could be! Mwahahaha! (Hints go back as far as the first work, fyi)

Shisui is excited. It's always thrilling to get a new field mission. More importantly, it's a retrieval mission! He specializes in assassination and combat missions, so most of his work is borderline solitary or enacted in an animal mask. Retrieval missions require a full team, at least, and the retrieval team Shisui knows and trusts best are his adorable baby genin.

“They are all chunin,” Itachi rudely interrupts Shisui's dramatic dinner table monologue.

“The point,” Shisui clarifies, “is that I deserve the last piece of Tiramisu, because I have something to celebrate.”

Aunt Mikoto politely smiles. Shisui keeps his muscles loose in preparation for a hasty escape. “I'm sorry, Shisui,” she says, “I gave the last piece to Sasuke when he promised to do the dishes.” She doesn't even hide her laughter at Shisui's mournful wail.

* * *

Shisui sneaks into Shino's bedroom first. His whole team has absurd sensory abilities, but the Aburame beetles can't distinguish that it's weird for a marked ally to visit at night time the way the Akamaru dogs can. The Hyuuga are just rude, paranoid isolationists. He has a bundle of aromatic wildflowers -the kind that make Shino's bugs buzz with complaint - to place on the side table. It's always important to remember the academy's lessons on coded messages. Shisui's flower doodles on his mission reports drives Iruka crazy. 

“I am the night,” Shisui growls as he poses just inside Shino's window.

A smoke bomb bursts at Shisui's feet. He swallows a surprised yelp and drives to the side on instinct. He can hear the quiet whistle of senbon move past his previous position. Shisui shunshins towards the previous position of Shino's bed. If he interrupted an assassination attempt, Shisui has to protect Shino until the commotion brings reinforcements from the Aburame household. 

A firm grip grabs Shisui's arm out of the air and spins him onto the hardwood floors just past Shino's bed. Shisui activates the sharingan and watches the distance distorting genjutsu melt away. Shino is holding a kunai to his neck. 

“Shino!” Shisui says in happy surprise. Shino doesn't remove the blade as Shisui relaxes minutely against the floor.

“At our last joint training you told Akamaru,” Shino quizzes him. Shisui is so proud that Shino isn't blindly trusting the beetle Shisui knows hides in his forehead protector. 

Shisui sniffles dramatically. “My own student thinks I might be an assassin?” he whines. Shino doesn't move or respond. “I told Akamaru that he's been struggling with fine motor skills since his growth spurt.”

Shino calmly sets the kunai down next to Shisui's head and then melts into a buzzing cloud of beetles. Shisui rolls to his feet in time to see Shino sliding on a pair of shades. He has terrible bed head and is wearing a onesie that looks like a puppy. Shisui coos. 

“Did you need something, Sensei?” Shino asks politely.

“We have a mission together! I'll get Hinata and the other two puppies, so meet me at dawn,” Shisui answers brightly. Shino blearily rubs his eyes under his glasses instead of responding to the teasing about his pajamas. “Also,” Shisui says before he ducks back out the window, “your clone should have been in pajamas, too.”

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru drag Shisui into a puppy pile, which is much more fun than an attack. Hinata meets Shisui at the gates of the Hyuuga compound with a polite bow, which is good for her. Shisui is still disappointed he doesn't have a reason to flaunt his ability to sneak into the Hyuuga compound undetected. 

Shisui doesn't bother leading them on a merry chase when they do actually have a mission to begin. Instead he tells Hinata the small amount of non sensitive mission information. She easily keeps up with his low speed leaps towards the main gate; Shisui is proud that she maintained her independent speed training upon promotion to chunin. 

The main gate enters into a showy, broad boulevard that is one of the only pieces of Konoha's original city planning that is still maintained. The jumble of housing complexes, tall buildings, and twisted stubborn plant life forms a maze that extends both horizontally and vertically into the distance. A carefully pruned copse of Hashirama Oaks stands guard to the side of the main boulevard, approximately ten meters from the wall. Shino is standing alert with a clearance of empty ground around him, while Kiba and Akamaru are slumped against a nearby trunk in a light doze. 

"Wakey, wakey, Puppies!" Shisui drops out of the trees in between Shino and Kiba long enough to speak. "We're on an Asset Retrieval Mission; details after we've secured a square kilometer perimeter." Kiba wakes with a yip and Akamaru growls in half-hearted challenge at being called a puppy. They fall in formation around Hinata and follow Shisui as he leads them over the gate. 

A variety of fields, farms, and forest spirals outward from Konoha in a confusing patchwork. Shisui leads them northeast from the point position; Kiba and Akamaru flank Hinata in the middle, and Shino occupies the rear guard. Partway through a forest of deciduous trees Hinata signals that Shisui is clear to begin the mission brief.

"Three months ago, a konoha team was assigned a long-term, deep cover infiltration assignment to investigate reports of missing-nin working together. The handler unexpectedly requested immediate extraction, though it's unsure why. This is a B rank, possible A or S depending upon what combat we see. That's the need to know," Shisui concisely explains.

"And what's the rest?" Hinata asks. She speaks with the expectant privilege of a clan heir despite her normal timidity within the village. 

"The potential combatants are a group of missing ninja of at least A rank combat ability, if not S, and without a known stationary base of operations," Shisui says, "but Anko and Kurenai are one of the most successful and hardened infiltration teams I know. I'm worried about what we are going into."

Shino doesn't miss his next step, but he uses an edge more chakra than necessary to push himself off the branch. The team falls silent as he regains his rhythm. After an extra moment of expectant silence, Shino provides an explanation. "I have an appropriate appreciation for Kurenai-Sensei's skills. Why?" he says, "Because Kurenai-Sensei has been providing me with advanced training in genjutsu." Kiba bursts into laughter after a moment of silence.

"I can't believe my little maggot has left me for another teacher!" Shisui wails dramatically over Kiba's cackling. 

"I had no idea you were such a player," Kiba shouts, "or that you were into older woman!" Hinata is silently blushing in mortification.

"I would not interfere with Anko's pursuit," Shino says with red ears, "Why? Because Kurenai is not my type." Kiba doesn't pursue the joke, but his continued amusement is obvious. "And I have not abandoned you, Sensei," Shino continues, "Why? Because you will always be my jounin-sensei, even as I mature and search for further training." Shisui's pouting suddenly changes into stuttering and blushes.

Hinata breaks the silence, "So what is your type, then, Shino?" Shino's blush spreads from his ears to the rest of his face. "If, if, if Kurenai isn't." Shino buzzes instead of answering. Hinata and Kiba peaceably keep pace in the formation following Shisui, and give Shino and Shisui time to collect themselves. 

"We don’t have any more information,” Shisui warns, “all we have is the location that Kurenai requested extraction from, but that for some reason Anko is continuing to follow their original target.” The team waits expectantly. “We start tracking from an onsen along the border of the Land of Hot Springs.”

“Oh yeah,” Kiba smirks “hot springs!”

“Yeah, yeah, mission silence now, kiddos.”


End file.
